Helicopter Ride
by LettieHepburn
Summary: Beckett and Castle have been dating for 3 months now... what path are they heading to?


"Castle, what the hell are you doing?" Beckett said when she saw Rick going through the drawers. She was still half asleep, trying to manage her way out of the sheets. "Why are you up so early?" she tried to sit up on the bed.  
>"No, no, no! Go back to sleep!" he turned around to face her. "Did I wake you?"<br>"No, but what is it that you're hiding there?" She crawled across the bed heading towards him.  
>"Hiding? I'm not hiding anything." He quickly closed the drawer and took a few steps forward.<br>"Do you forget that I'm a detective and that I do this for a living?" she raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you want to tell me what it is?"  
>"I already told you, it's nothing" Castle took one of his hands to her waist pulling her close and the other one to her face, moving the hair off of it. "Did you sleep well?"<br>"For about four hours" Kate said, with a silly smile upon her face.  
>She took one of her hands to his shoulder as he leaned forward. Their eyes slowly closed while they engaged in a kiss.<br>A few seconds later, though, Beckett pushed him and grabbed his arm with her other hand, turning him around and imobilizing him.  
>"Now let's see what you've got there..." She smirked as she sat him down on the bed and let him go to open the drawer.<br>"Kate, don't!" Castle begged.  
>Too late.<br>"_Oh, my_..." she gasped, taking one of her hands to her mouth when she saw this little navy ring case. "Rick, what is this?" She didn't turn around to look at him.  
>For a moment there, she wished she hadn't been that curious about what he'd been hiding. She didn't know what to say or even what to think.<br>"Kate, I..." He said, standing up. "you know, just in case you're wondering, that's meant for you."  
>Beckett couldn't help but smile a little. She then put the little case on top of the closet, closing the drawer. When she finally turned around, Rick managed to continue.<br>"Look, I know it's only been 3 months of us being together, but... it's been _four years_of me loving you." He took a few steps towards her, who was standing still "and even though this might seem a little rushed, trust me, it's not. I know rushed. I've done rushed." When his eyes finally met hers, she gave him a weak smile "but I love you." He smiled back, "and not just in a I-want-you-in-my-bed-every-night kind of way – well, that too." They giggled a little "but especially in a I-want-to-wake-up-next-to-you-every-morning kind of way. I want to live with you. I want to have a life with you. I want you to have a relationship with Alexis. I want to be happy next to you for the rest of my life. And most of all, I want to make _you_ happy. _Always_."  
>It got silent for a while.<br>"You already do." She said, finally digesting everything.  
>He let out a relieved sigh along with a smile.<br>"I really do, don't I?"  
>"Don't push it." She said, making both of them giggle.<br>Castle walked towards the little navy ring case and took it. He then walked in Beckett's direction and stopped right in front of her.  
>"Will you let me do it for the rest of our lives?"<br>This question made her raise an eyebrow, looking at him.  
>"I meant make you happy!"<br>They giggled once again.  
>"I'm serious, though." Rick went down on one knee. "Kate, will you marry me?"<br>She shook her head and for a moment there he thought she was actually going to say no. But as the smile started to come across her face, he knew what the answer would be.  
>"Yeah" she blurted out, "yes!"<br>Castle quickly put the ring on her finger and then stood up. Beckett didn't even have much time to look at that beautifully-shaped diamond on her finger, because as soon as Rick stood up, he took one of his hands to her cheek and kissed her on the lips.  
>And it was a good kiss.<br>It was a great kiss.  
>It was <em>amazing<em>.  
>"We're getting married" she whispered.<br>"We're getting married" he repeated.  
>He leaned forward to kiss her once again.<br>"You know, I'm wondering..."  
>"What?"<br>"How were you going to propose?"  
>"Ah! I had a helicopter ride scheduled for us today afternoon"<br>With that, the two of them laughed.  
>"I'm serious" she said "Tell me"<br>"Well, I guess you'll never know."  
>"You know what? I think I can live with that." She smiled and wrapped her arms around him.<br>He lifted her up and started walking towards the bed.  
>"Castle, we're already late for work." Kate managed to say in between kisses and giggles.<br>He lied her down and lied on top of her.  
>"We're engaged, I think they'll understand."<br>They didn't leave the room for a while.  
>But when they did, <em>he made her coffee<em>.


End file.
